Temptation
by WriterOnSteroids
Summary: Katherine just wants a chance. She would never do anything to hurt Elena. Why can't anyone see that? She'll just have to show them. Actually, the only one she really needs to show is Elena. Don't worry Elena, Katherine will take good care of you. Femslash
1. Introductions are in Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Vampire Diaries**

_**May contain slight spoilers for season two of TVD**_

Chapter One: Introductions are in Order

"Katherine's outside." Damon announced, mainly for Elena's benefit, Stefan had already heard her approach himself. Stefan couldn't help but grimace as he turned to look at Elena.

"She won't be able to come in. Will she?" Elena asked him.

"If she hasn't been invited in, then no." He replied.

"I haven't." Elena sighs relieved. Though, it's not enough to put Stefan at ease. It's never good when Katherine's involved.

Katherine rung the doorbell impatiently. Damon gave Stefan a frustrated look and stalked to the door. He pulled it open, coming face to face with the curly-haired she-devil.

"Katherine, always a pleasure." Damon spat out sarcastically.

"Damon! Still obsessed with me?" Katherine said with a smirk. Stefan walked casually to the door signaling to Elena to stay.

"What do you want Katherine." He asked impassively.

"Stefan, I heard you used to be such fun! Sorry I missed it." Stefan let out a dry laugh as he waited impatiently for her to continue.

"I'm actually here about the human." _Elena, what could she possibly want with Elena. _Stefan thought.

"What about Elena?" Damon asked warily.

"Well firstly, don't leave me out here all day. It's terribly rude not to invite a guest in."

"Always one for bad jokes weren't you, Katherine?" Damon berated.

Katherine gave a small laugh and returned her attention to Stefan. "Stefan, would you be so kind as allow me inside."

"Even if by some small miracle I wanted to, _which I don't_. I simply can't, you know how it works." He said smiling condescendingly. She returned the smile and started to say something, but Elena chose that moment to walk over to the door. Instinctively Stefan pulled her behind him.

"I see Elena's joined us. I believe this is the first time her and I have met, _face to face_." The way she said it was kind of worrying, but Stefan decided not to ask. Katherine will get around to explaining what she meant soon enough, she usually does.

Elena moved to the side of him, so she had a direct view of Katherine. Elena tensed and a terrified look appeared on her face. It was quite amazing to see the two of them so close. They looked like they could be twins. After Stefan had gotten over the shock he quickly rushed to comfort her.

"Just remember she can't hurt you." He whispered soothingly in her ear. Damon rubbed her shoulder tenderly. Elena gave a small nod and relaxed a bit.

Katherine studied her interestedly. "I can see why you're with her, Stefan. She looks exactly like me."

"That's where the similarities end. She's nothing like you." Stefan snarled at her.

"You're probably right about that, but don't be mean to the poor girl. It's hard when you're just the stand-in to the real thing." Katherine said with a laugh.

Stefan couldn't help but snarl and bare his extended teeth at her. "I've had about enough of you."

"Well, I can see that you're never going to invite me in, so I guess game's over." Katherine sighed. "I have to say, I am very disappointed." She said as she stepped up to Elena and reached out her fingertips to brush her cheek.

Elena jerked back in shock, she's wasn't a fool, she knew how powerful Katherine could be. Damon and Stefan both started snarling and trying to snap at her. She dodged their attacks easily, laughing at their feeble attempts. Katherine was faster, stronger, and _smarter_. She soon grew bored of darting around them, so she decided to show them what would happen if they did manage to hurt her. She slowed to a stop, smiling to herself as Stefan drove a broken chair-leg into her back. She growled as a spasm of pain shot up her spine. _Oh yeah, Elena's definitely going to feel that_, Katherine thought.

Elena screamed and doubled over falling to the floor. Katherine grimaced as she pulled the wood out slowly, drawing out the process. She suffered a slight twinge of guilt at having caused her pain. _But why?_ She asked herself._ The more pain Elena feels, the more effective the example I am giving them_, she reasoned.

"What the fuck?." Stefan gasped as he rushed to Elena's side. Katherine could see the realisation come over his face as he took in the fact that Elena had felt what he had done to her.

"Like that, did you?" She smirked.

"How?" Damon asked feeling incredibly confused. _How annoying…, _she thought irritably.

"You're not the only one with a witch on their side. I had mine cast the spell before I came over. You didn't think I was _stupid_ did you?"

"What spell you bitch?" Damon spat at her.

"Calm down. Just a simple joining spell. If you try to hurt me then Elena will feel it too. Too bad she's not a super-fast-healing vampire like some of us." She laughed.

_This is taking way too long._ Katherine drew her nail across her wrist casually, cutting the skin.

"What are you doing!" Stefan screamed at her, as Elena whimpered, blood spilling from her wrist.

"It _hurts_." Elena groaned as Katherine dug her nails into the cut, deepening the gash. "I know, I'm sorry. She's not doing this to _you_, she's trying to get back at _me_." Stefan whispered as he squeezes Elena's unhurt hand soothingly and stroked her face. _You're right; this is your entire fault. You couldn't just stay out of her life. _

"Feed her your blood." Katherine sighed impatiently.

"No way! Is that what you want? You want to turn her into a vampire?" Stefan asked incredulously. Katherine resisted the urge to slap him across the face for that accusation. Instead she forced herself to remain neutral, slightly uninterested.

"I promise you, little miss heartbeat will _stay_ human. I just want her to _shut up_, her crying is annoying me." She answered indifferently, but strangely she really couldn't stand to see her in pain any longer.

"I swear, if you so much as—" Stefan started to warn her.

"I get it! No killing Elena! Hurry up, do it, or _I_ will. I came to talk, not fight."

Stefan cut the skin on his wrist in the same way Katherine had and lifted it to Elena's mouth. At first she tried to turn her head away, but after being convinced it would help with her pain, Stefan tried again. Elena's lips wrapped around his wrist and Stefan stroked her hair as she pulled on his blood. Katherine found the sight slightly arousing, wishing it were she in his place. _What the fuck is happening to me?_ She asked herself. He stopped her after about five seconds; wanting the blood gone from her system as soon as possible.

Elena stopped whimpering and Stefan embraced her thankful that she'd healed. He picked Elena up into his arms and sat her down with him on the couch in her living room. Damon and Stefan shared a worried look and Damon left out the door. _Stefan probably hopes that Damon has a plan._ Katherine laughed to herself.

Katherine joined them sitting in the chair opposite, curiously, she watched Elena.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan questioned, breaking the silence.

Katherine stared at him for a second. "I don't think I really need to explain myself to you. All I'm saying is I need to take her with me."

"No way." Stefan growled, pulling Elena closer to him and wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"It feels _so_ good when you hold me like that. I've missed it so much." Katherine moaned. Elena and Stefan both looked at her perplexedly. It took a second for Stefan to realise that she could feel him embracing Elena. He hadn't known it worked both ways. So many questions popped into his head that he wanted to ask, but instead he explained to Elena what Katherine was talking about. Elena sighed and edged away a bit.

"Tick-tock Stefan, you need to decide if you really want to refuse me. I don't imagine it will turn out so well." For _you_. Katherine added in her head.

"You give me no choice; I'm not going to allow Elena to go god knows where, for god knows how long! And you give me no reason to trust you."

"I believe we've come to an impasse." Katherine stated delicately.

"And how do you suppose we work that out." Stefan looked at her dryly.

"I don't know, you suggest something. You don't even _know_ if Elena wants to come with me or not. I think you're worried that she might actually _want_ to get to know me."

"That's Elena's call," said Stefan softly, "not mine."

"It is _my_ call," Katherine snarled. She glared first at Stefan and then moved her piercing gaze down to Elena. "Not hers."  
Stefan was silent for a moment. "_Ask_ her then. If she says no, Katherine I swear-"

"You'll what?" Katherine taunted.

Stefan looked at her heavily. "First I'll take off your arm, and then if that doesn't work, I'll try a leg, and if you still don't get the message," he smiled sadistically, "we'll go for the head." Although his threats meant _nothing_, Katherine did not want Elena to see her like that. So she resisted the urge to take him up on the offer. Elena should be slightly scared of her, but not _petrified_.

She forced a smile. "Elena," and the way Katherine said her name made Elena's body jolt. Katherine felt it too, that was all it took for her to move. She blurred over to the couch so fast Elena missed it. She kneeled next to her, wavy hair falling around her face. Katherine watched Elena's face for a reaction, took in the parted lips and short breaths, the way her eyes were wide and fearful.

"Did something I say affect you, Elena?" She purred out, and traced her finger down her shoulder.

"Stop it Katherine, you're _scaring_ her!" Stefan growled._ If only you knew how wrong you are. _Katherine laughed to herself.

"Stefan!" Katherine hissed, "she has _not_ said no!"

She turned her attention back to Elena. Finally, Elena spoke. "I haven't said anything, yet."

Stefan turned to look at her as well, "and it would probably be better if you didn't."

"But where's the fun in _that_?" Katherine mused, her eyes watching Elena, "What do you say to spending some time with me?"

**Elena POV (kind of)**

Elena fixed their eyes together. _Katherine is so sure of herself, she doesn't expect me to turn her down. She most likely expects my fear to take the better of me and make me say yes._ _But I am stubborn, and I think that Katherine should know this. _Of all the similarities between them, that one should be _obvious._

"No." Elena looked at her defiantly, but her fingers clamped down around Stefan's arm. "No," She repeated for extra security.

Katherine's eyes flashed as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing at her. "No?"

Elena shrunk a little. "No."

Stefan laughed, and both Katherine and Elena turned to stare at him, a little surprised. Katherine's lips curled into a snarl, "What, Stefan?"

"Look, this is getting a little awkward so could you just leave?" Stefan asked Katherine. As an after thought he added, "alone, _without_ Elena.'

Katherine hissed at him, lips drawn back to reveal her extended teeth, and Stefan growled at her just as menacingly.

Damon arrived after a few minutes of this along with Elena's best friend Bonnie.

"Lucky you. You have a Bennett witch too. To bad she's such a weak one." Katherine snarled.

"You're wrong, Katherine. Bonnie is one of the strongest witches I've _ever_ come across." Damon countered.

"You obviously haven't met Lucy."

Damon and Bonnie shared an amused look. "Actually, we _have_. And I'll give you this; she would have been a problem, had it not been for Bonnie. Once Lucy learnt that there was another witch involved, a _Bennett_ witch no less, she changed her mind. Apparently you left that _teeny weenie_ fact out. She was all _too_ willing to remove her spell." Damon revealed with a condescending smile.

Katherine growled. "You never can trust a witch." She sneered.

"So now that your leverage is gone, Elena's free. Care to _leave_." Damon asked, bracing himself for the inevitable.

Katherine growled and soared at Damon. They rolled, blurs of movement and quick snaps, crunches and thuds that Elena knew were the sounds of damage. She has no idea who or what to, but she _didn't_ like it. Elena had to admit that she was surprised when Damon appeared unscathed, and Katherine was lying limp on the floor.

"Thank you Bonnie." Damon laughed. Katherine growled and tried to pull herself up. What seemed like invisible bonds holding her down. She thrashed wildly against them but she soon gave up.

"I didn't do it for _you_. I did it for Elena." Bonnie replied, casting a friendly look her way. "Can you hurry, I can only hold her for so long."

"Right." Damon sighed, as he dug out a vial of vervain. "This might hurt just a _little_." He whispered in her ear as he stabbed the needle through her tough skin.

Katherine groaned and her face contorted. Damon chained her arms and legs.

"All right, we better hurry. Elena you should stay here. Stefan will come with me, and bonnie we'll need you too. We don't know how long this vervain will last." Damon instructed as he shoved Katherine into the back of Stefan's car.

"You can't _leave_ me here." Elena argued.

"Fine, _come_, we don't have time to fight." Damon replied.

"I'll meet you guys there." Bonnie mumbled, giving Elena a look that said_ there's no way I'm sitting next to that vampire_, as she drove off in her own car.

Damon and Stefan both settled into the front. Stefan driving since it was his car. "Hop in, she won't bite." Damon teased Elena, earning a thump in the arm from Stefan.

Elena laughed nervously as she slid in behind Stefan's seat. Stefan started the engine and Elena looked over at Katherine cautiously. She was shocked to find that Katherine was staring at her with her piercing eyes. She looked away hurriedly, though she could still feel Katherine's gaze burning into her. Elena looked back to see if Katherine was still staring. She was, and she even managed a small smile, Elena looked back away unnerved.

"She's _staring_ at me." Elena complained.

Damon turned around. "Yeah, but don't worry that's about _all_ she can do. Even when she starts to get her strength back she'll be unable to move much because of the chains. We're almost there."

Katherine laughed a croaky laugh. Elena glanced at her again, but wished she hadn't because Katherine was still watching her.

They parked outside the tomb. Bonnie was already there waiting. Damon pulled Katherine out of the back and took her down the stairs. He returned without her.

"Thanks for the help Bonnie, you can go if you want." Stefan told her. She said goodbye to everyone and drove off in her car.

"Elena we should go now too." Stefan said to me.

"Wait, a minute." She told him as she went down the stairs leading into the tomb. Stefan appeared a few seconds later holding a lantern.

"Elena, you shouldn't be down here." He whispered as he rubbed her back. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's safe, _right_?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Stefan answered.

"Then I'll be fine." Elena reasoned. 

Elena wanted to talk to Katherine but she couldn't see her. "Katherine?" She called. Silence.

Elena found it eerie and intriguing at the same time. "Lets get out of here." Even as she said the words she knew she'd be coming back. _Alone,_ next time.

Stefan obliged and they got back into the car to go home. As Elena sat there she felt it. The curiosity pulling at her to go back.

**AN:** Thanks for reading :). Please tell me how it was. Any suggestions? 


	2. Answers with more Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**  
  
Chapter Two: Answers with more questions

Elena sat down on the cold hard ground.

Katherine walked to the opening of the tomb. "Hello Elena." She greeted.

"Katherine." Elena replied.

Elena stared at her for a while, she found it strange, seeing herself and yet not. Because as much as they look alike, Elena can see differences. There's a hardness in Katherine's eyes, tightness at her lips. There are many things about Katherine that Elena is not. The way she holds herself, the confidence, even they way she sits now, long legs laid out in front of her, back against the stonewall.

"Why did you come back?" Katherine asked her with careful eyes.

"I want answers." Elena replied looking hard at her own knees.

Katherine nodded slowly to her, and shifted her legs. "All right, it's not like I've got anything better to do."

"How'd you get inside my house?" Elena asked the question that had been bothering her the most.

"It was easy really. I only had to pay a quick visit to your house, and say that I'd forgotten my key. Your aunt thought I was you and told me that it was getting late and I'd better come inside for dinner. You were at Bonnie's for the night."

Elena shivered involuntarily. "I haven't stayed at Bonnie's for at least a few weeks— "

"Right, yeah I've been coming and going from your house for a while now. You look so peaceful when you sleep." Katherine smirked at her, Elena's face heating up at Katherine's forwardness.

Elena froze in shock. "You stay away from me." She whispered desperately.

"Oh come on Elena, don't be like that."

"If you ever hurt anyone in my family—"

"I could never, Elena." Katherine said quickly, surprising Elena and even herself. Since when did I start caring about humans? _She asked herself.  
_  
"Prove it…" She replied warily.

"I'm not at evil as everyone says I am, you know?" Katherine snarled. _I don't know why I even care what she thinks of me._

"I'm sorry," She mumbled. Katherine looked her at perplexedly. "For jumping to conclusions, I mean." She explained.

"It's okay. You know, you and I could be such good friends."

"Yeah, maybe we could." She said with a small smile. Katherine felt her chest tighten at the first smile she'd given her.

Elena and Katherine spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. Katherine could tell Elena was still nervous around her, and she had every reason to be. Katherine could very easily kill her. It's not like she hadn't killed before. She did it easily, without a second thought. But this was different; she didn't think it would be so easy this time. _Could it be that I've finally found my mate?_ She would definitely explore the possibility the first chance she got. The legend was a kiss would reveal all._  
_  
"Come sit over here." Katherine said smiling at Elena and patting the ground next to her.

"I'm not coming inside there." She said.

Katherine pouted but stood and walked closer, pretending to walk into the invisible barrier that kept her locked inside the tomb. "Okay, this is as far as I can go. Why are you staying so far away?" Katherine said sitting back down. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked, feigning hurt.

"No, it's not that! It's just that Stefan wouldn't like it…" Elena mumbled pathetically. _Oh Elena, why'd you have to mention Stefan? Always in the way…_ Katherine growled in her head.

"Who cares about him?" Katherine scoffed. Elena sat there awkwardly for a moment before reaching into her bag.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked. Katherine had smelt the blood the moment Elena walked in, but it had been unappealing compared to Elena's scent.

"Hmmm, I could be." She drawled, as she swiped her tongue across her lip. She _wasn't_. She just wanted to make Elena  
uncomfortable. She was cute when she was like that.

"Umm, okay…well you can have this." She said, rolling the plastic bottle of blood to Katherine. It stopped just outside where Katherine could reach. Well, just outside where she'd told Elena she could reach. If she'd been thirstier she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from lunging at the blood. She refrained herself, and looked at Elena helplessly.

"Could you?" She asked innocently.

"Oh sorry." Elena said frowning as she walked forward to push the bottle further. Katherine immediately appeared behind her.

"Walk forward." She whispered in Elena's ear. Elena shivered and a small whimper escaped her lips. She took a shaky step forward. "Further." Katherine encouraged, still behind her. She was purposely not touching Elena, and it was driving her crazy, cause all she wanted to do was sink her teeth into her soft human flesh. Elena kept walking until they were deep in the tomb.

"Sit." Katherine commanded.

"Why?" Elena accused ina hurt voice.

"You shouldn't have trusted me. I'm a _bitch._" She said giving Elena a hard look. "I always have been, _always_ will be. Actually—no I used to more like you. When I was human. Turning into a vampire changed me in more ways than one. It tends to do that."

"Not all vampires are like you, Stefan's not—"

"Oh _Stefan_," Katherine sighed, "If you had seen the Stefan I've seen…you would believe otherwise. He's changed. In ways I never imagined. He used to be sweet, caring, loving…human. He used to be _human_. I used to love him, but now I hate him."

"He's different with me." Elena tried at argue.

"He's acting, Elena! _He_ knows it, we _all_ know it. You are the only one he even bothers pretending around anymore. If only you could see him the way everyone else sees him. He's worse than Damon! Always surrounded by whores and he lies to you. You know he doesn't even drink animal blood. He drinks humans, and he _kills_." Katherine confessed.

"You're lying…" Elena accused, hurt all over her face.

"No, I'm not. I wish I was, but I'm not. Everything you loved about the person, it just disappears. Trust me, the man I loved is long gone. In his place…a soulless monster."

Elena couldn't help a tear from slipping out of her angry eyes. Katherine was by her side in a second. "I'm so sorry but you deserve better."

"I c—can't believe it, I'm s—such a fool…" Elena stuttered. Katherine wrapped an arm around Elena. "You're not a fool, you were just…blinded by love. Stefan's the fool." She whispered, running her fingers through Elena's loose hair. Elena pressed her face into Katherine chest, crying. Katherine knew it was inappropriate but she couldn't help but shiver in pleasure.

"You okay?" She said quietly, once Elena's crying had come to a standstill.

"Yeah." Elena said standing up to stretch. Katherine growled at the loss of contact

"I should be getting back now, Aunt Jenna will be wondering where I am." Elena mumbled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You can't go." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"What?" Elena said shocked.

"It's dark outside already. You don't know what or who's out there. In case you've forgotten there are some very bad people out there who want to do some very bad things to you. I'm sure they would just love to run into you, alone. Don't be foolish." She said, as if she was telling three-year old off.

"My family will be worried." Elena said desperately.

"No, they won't mind you staying at Bonnie's."

"What?"

"Just call them and tell them that you're staying at Bonnie's"

"No."

"Elena, do it or I will do it for you."

"I don't have my phone." Elena lied.

"You _do_, but alright I'll do it." Katherine said as she took out her phone and started dialling Elena's home. Jenna answered the phone, and Katherine, impersonating Elena, told her that she was staying the night at Bonnie's. Jenna said that it was fine and so Katherine hung up, a smile plastered to her face.  
(_**AN:**__ She got reception, I don't know how, but she did. Lol.)_

"I can't believe you just did that…" Elena growled. Katherine wanted to laugh at Elena because she was being so cute. Instead she humoured her and asked if she needed anything.

Elena did something that shocked Katherine. She stepped foward and slapped her hard across the face. Katherine could tell that it would have left a mark on a human. Luckily it wouldn't on her and she resisted retaliating. She was shaking out of anger, she couldn't believe _a_ _human_ had done that to _her_.

Elena had not thought of doing it before she did it, and afterward she could scarcely believe what she had done. But it was a good hard slap, with the full force of her body behind it, and it snapped Katherine's head to one side. Her hand stung. She stood, trying to calm her breath, and watched the vampire.

Katherine turned her head slowly back to look at Elena, and Elena saw blood rising in the cheek she'd slapped. "That _wasn't_ very nice. Shall we see how you like it?" Katherine seethed.

Elena quickly stepped away. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. Katherine felt all her anger dissolve at her apology.

"Don't mention it." She said in an almost friendly manner. "Sometimes friends have fights." She said with a crooked grin. Elena's heart skipped a beat; she frowned but didn't say anything back.

"And just so you know, I was never going to hit you." Katherine said. She had no idea why she'd revealed that fact, but for some reason it was important to her that Elena knew. Elena nodded and gave her a small smile, but Katherine wasn't sure if it was genuine, which strangely, annoyed her to no end.

Elena tried to make herself comfortable in a corner, but she wasn't having much luck. It was getting dark and becoming hard to see. She looked over to see Katherine turn on the spotlight feature on her cell phone. Her first thought was to warn her that her phone wouldn't last long if she kept the light on, but she refrained because she was too scared to be in the dark without it. She wondered why Katherine had turned it on; it wasn't like she needed it to see or anything. She knew from Stefan that vampires could see perfectly well in the dark. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Almost immediately, Elena encountered a new problem, her body temperature was slowly dropping. Not long after, she was shivering from the cold. She had hardly any heat seeing as they were so far underground. What she wouldn't do to be at home in her own bed with Stefan—or possibly by herself. Her mind was still exhausted from what Katherine had told her. She couldn't help hoping for it to not be true, but deep down it made sense. There had been signs, times when Stefan had slipped up in his precious facade. But she'd chosen to ignore it like he good little girlfriend that he knew she was.

It was all so confusing, and she knew she'd have to deal with it some time, but for now she was to cold to think anymore.

Katherine watched as once again Elena shivered in the freezing cold and wrapped her arms around herself, tucking her head into her knees. She sighed and unzipped her dress.

"Elena, take off your clothes." She sighed. Elena untucked her head and looked up, thinking she had misheard. She was shocked to find Katherine was standing in her underwear.

"Come _on,_ Elena." Katherine repeated impatiently.

Elena turned her head away embarrassed. "No w—_way_." She stuttered.

"You're going to freeze in _that_ t-shirt and _those_ shorts. The only thing we can do is share our body heat. Despite the myths, vampires _aren't_ freezing blocks of ice." She walked over to Elena and tried to lift her t-shirt up. Elena clamped her arms down. "I d—don't want t—to." Elena stammered her teeth chattering.

"_Fine_." Katherine snapped angrily. She slumped down on the ground, forced to watch Elena suffer. She could easily compel Elena but she had a feeling it wouldn't be very satisfying. Who did Stefan think he was fooling with that little necklace? If he truly cared about Elena he would have her ingesting vervain, but no he was probably feeding on her.

Elena looked up at Katherine and saw that she was still in her underwear. She quickly looked away blushing.

"Elena, are you _embarrassed_?" Katherine said smirking.

Elena didn't deny it and Katherine couldn't help but laugh. "That's quite immature. You act like you've never seen a girl in her underwear." Once again, Elena did not deny it. "Wait, you haven't? Well, has anyone ever seen you in yours?"

Elena looked up at Katherine her body shaking, everything that Katherine had said was true, she _had_ never seen anyone in just underwear. She was angry at herself for not even trying to deny it, but she was just _too_ cold.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk." They sat in silence for a moment. "Well, I'm going to sleep. If you want to join me you're welcome to."

Elena tried to fight it, she really did, but she was so cold that she lost all her reserve in a matter of minutes.

She crawled over to Katherine and lay next to her. Hoping that some of her body heat would radiate onto her. It _didn't_. Elena sighed and tucked her body into Katherine's. Katherine flinched. "Wow, you're cold!" She teased. Elena pulled back in shock. She had thought Katherine was sleeping. Katherine mentally slapped herself for scaring Elena away.

"Elena, come back." Reluctantly Elena complied, allowing Katherine to pull her back into her and wrap an arm around her waist.

"It's not working." Elena stuttered.

"I know," Katherine grimaced. "You're clothes aren't absorbing my heat. You should take them off." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Elena battled with her modesty and her need for survival.

"I promise I won't look." Katherine said, hoping to move her inner-turmoil along.

She sighed and with her back still to Katherine lifted her shirt over her head, quickly lining it to her front. Katherine snaked her arm back around Elena and pulled her down to her chest.

"Why are you so shy?" Katherine teased. Elena said nothing choosing instead to close her eyes as she revelled in her newfound heater.

"You know you would warm up faster if you lost your pants and underwear too."

"Good _night_." Elena grumbled while reluctantly snuggling deeper into Katherine, her breathing evening out.

Katherine just laughed and wrapped her legs around Elena. Yes_, yes it is._ She thought as she closed her eyes.__

**AN:** _So how was it? This is my First fan-fiction. I just had to write it because I only found one I think in the same category. If anyone else is writing one, or knows of one that is Katlena, I'd be eager to read it, and review for you.  
Thanks! Please if you have any suggestions or requests about the direction of this story please do tell me, or I'd just love to hear what you think of the story. Obviously I'm not a top class writer but I try! _**  
**_**  
Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter. You are the ones that encourage me to write. Oh and everyone who takes the time to read. **_**  
**Lily Luna Snape Riddle

mmisery  
Eyghon

ElenaDamonForev

vampqueen101

Very89**  
**_**(I get a lot of satisfaction out of reading you guy's reviews. Sorry for the late update. Writers Block**_**.)  
**


	3. This was never the Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**  
  
**Warning:** _I don't really think you'd call what I wrote M yet. It's more like T? I would think that if you're reading this then you'd be okay with that anyway, but if you're not okay with girl/girl, then you probably shouldn't read this story._

Chapter Three: This was never the plan

The next morning Elena woke with her face pressed to Katherine's stomach. She looked up at Katherine's face, her eyes were closed. Elena pushed her hand softly on Katherine's abdomen. It was hard compared to Elena's soft tummy. Her eyes raked down her own body. _Crap_, she was only in a bra and her jeans. _Shirt, shirt, shirt_… She thought searching around. She spotted it a several meters away. _How'd it get all the way over there?_ She shook her head and stood up, stretching before stumbling over to retrieve her shirt and get it on as soon as possible. She was about a meter away when Katherine flew past and snatched it up. She turned around to see Katherine back in her dress, holding Elena's shirt in her hands.

"Give it to me!" She cried frustrated.

Katherine's eyes raked over Elena's body, studying her features_. _She smirked_._ Elena realising her situation quickly wrapped her arms around her front.

"Elena, have some fun! Live a little!" She laughed. _So uptight! She giggled to herself. _She chucked Elena her shirt, smirking as Elena turned away from her to slip it on. _No not uptight, shy. Well, we'll certainly have to change that._

"I'm bored." Katherine sighed.

Elena looked at her and nodded. She _wasn't_ exactly having any fun either.

"Want to play a game?" Katherine said smirking.

Elena knew that it was probably not a good idea to do anything that Katherine wanted but she was bored and she could always say no. "What game?" She asked curiously.

"Truth or dare." She said with a smirk.

"Umm, okay." Elena agreed hesitantly.

"Alright, I'll start. Truth or dare?" Katherine questioned.

"Ah, truth I guess."

"Have you ever pictured me naked?" Katherine asked grinning at Elena. Elena stood there in shock. She hadn't, but now she kind of was.

"What? No!" She couldn't help but blush. _Wow, that was faster than I thought. This is going to be fun. _Katherine thought.

"Truth or dare?" Elena mumbled.

"I think I'll start with truth."

"Umm, same question to you." Elena said because she didn't know what to ask, and she kind of wanted to know what the answer would be.

Usually Katherine would say that she couldn't ask her the same thing, but she _wanted_ Elena to know. "From the very first time I saw you." She admitted with a smirk. Elena's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Truth or dare?" _  
_  
Elena recovered and mumbled, "Truth."

"Come on pick dare!" Katherine complained.

"No." Elena said frowning slightly.

"Fine. Then tell me, how far have you gone?"

"Umm, what?" Elena asked confused.

"Elena, how far have you gone sexually?" Katherine sighed exasperatedly.

"I haven't…" She stuttered.

"Well, have you ever given a guy a blowjob?"

Elena blanched. "Why do you want to know?"

"_Sorry_, I didn't know it was a secret." Katherine laughed.

"Fine. I have." Elena said irritably.

"Really? Not as innocent as I assumed."

"I'm not a slut like you." Elena said angrily. She hadn't expected these kinds of questions.

Katherine smirked and said, "So it pretty much goes without saying that you're still a virgin." 

Elena was shocked at Katherine's forwardness but she nodded. Katherine was a bit surprised to have it confirmed. She had been sure that Stefan would have fucked Elena. She was beautiful and Stefan always favoured virgins. Their blood _was_ the best so maybe Stefan had been using her for that. 

"Truth or dare?" Elena mumbled.

"Truth." Katherine smiled.

"Are you still a virgin?" Elena asked curiously.

"No, I'm not." Katherine said wondering if Elena had really believed that she could be. Katherine had been with more than her fair share of men. Elena nodded; there was no way a woman like her would be. She realised that she'd probably slept with Stefan _and_ Damon _at least_.

"Truth or Dare, Elena?"

Elena thought about picking dare, but she was afraid of what Katherine might make her do. Just as she was about to pick truth again, Katherine spoke.

"Pick _dare_ this time." Katherine suggested.

Elena sighed and nodded.

"I dare you to kiss me." Elena looked up. _What?_ She asked in her head.

"Why?" Elena asked confused.

"Because I want you to." Katherine walked over to Elena. "It could have been worse. Why won't you kiss me?"

"I don't want to."

"You have to. I _dared_ you." Katherine said firmly.

"I'm not kissing a girl." Elena grumbled.

"Why not?" Katherine laughed.

"I don't want to!" Elena cried. Katherine stopped laughing and wiped a tear that had slipped from Elena's eye.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No."

"Okay, well I'll just have to teach you." Katherine said. Elena looked up at her timidly.

Katherine was surprisingly nervous. She'd never been this nervous just because she was about to kiss someone, but she was. She whirled around, caught her precisely, and held her locked in an unbreakable grip. Then, with a swoop of her head like a falcon on a mouse, she kissed her. The kiss was soft and short.

A sudden explosion of sound made her swing her head around, her body tensing. "What was that?" Katherine asked wearily. She took a quick glance around her, eyes alert.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked in a slightly scared voice. 

"Do you not hear that?" Another shaking like that, and the tomb would collapse. Katherine had to get her away; the need to protect her had suddenly become critical, undeniable.

The sound booming in her ears like an earthquake was coming from…_within __her_. Her face never lost its expression of disbelief even when her hand pressed gently against her chest—to feel her heart stutter then thunder to life. Because she'd finally _seen _her and recognized her for what she was.

"No!" Her eyes went wide, her expression aghast. "It can't be!" She stalked around Elena, moving gingerly, as if she were a snake about to strike. Another explosion. She ran to just in front of her. She snatched Elena's wrist, but Elena struggled. Christ, Elena was surprisingly strong for a human, but Katherine seemed to be stronger than usual herself, more powerful than she ever could have imagined.

She'd always believed they'd lied to dull the bitter sting of what they'd made her. Yet it was true. The sound she'd heard was the rush of her own heart beating for the first time since she'd been turned into a vampire. She rocked on her feet as she inhaled deeply, breathing at last after five hundred years. Her heartbeat grew stronger, faster. Pleasure seemed to course through her veins. She'd found her mate—the one person she was meant to be with for eternity—in this hauntingly fine creature. And her body had awakened for her.

"Forgive me. If I had known this was true, I would have searched for you. I would have found you somehow—"

Elena swayed on her feet, and Katherine laid one palm on her slim shoulder to steady her. She flinched but allowed the touch. She realized then, that just as she was changing, so was Elena. Katherine thought she saw silver flash in her glinting eyes.

A swift tear dropped down Elena's cheek. "Why do you cry?" Tears had never affected Katherine before, but Elena's made her feel as if a thousand knives twisted inside her.

"Please do not cry." She crooned. Elena's gaze darted back to her, and she swallowed as if with fear.

"Tell me what troubles you." Katherine had a purpose now: to protect Elena, to care for her, to destroy whatever threatened her. "Let me help you, love."

"Get away…"

"But you've made my heart beat." Katherine hissed back, "You've made me _feel._" For the next several moments she gazed down at Elena, greedily learning her features—the sweep of her thick lashes when she glanced down, the full red pout of her lips. Waves of emotion shimmered in Elena's eyes and seemed to pain her, her body shook. As abruptly as they'd started, her tears dried.

Then she smiled up at her, a heartrending curling of her lips. Her eyes were merry, darkly teasing. Nothing had ever aroused Katherine so much as that look, and she wondered how much more she could take. But her smile faded far too soon. Elena shuddered violently, lowering her forehead to Katherine's chest.

Just as Katherine's aching need was becoming impossible to deny, Elena lifted her face, and her expression had changed once more. A flush tinged her high cheekbones, and her lips subtly parted. Her fingers clutched at Katherine's shoulders. As she gazed at her mouth, her tongue dabbed at her bottom lip and left no question about what she was thinking of doing.

Elena was…aroused. For _her_. Katherine didn't understand what was happening to her—or to herself. Katherine's eyes widened, then narrowed, when Elena placed her delicate arms around her neck. _I could touch her…she would accept my touch,_ Katherine realized happily.She had never felt an ache this hungry. She wanted to feel Elena's weight on top of her so badly she'd give anything.

Elena tilted her head, still staring at Katherine's mouth. "Don't ever leave me," she murmured in a soft voice. Katherine didn't have time to ponder her words, because Elena tightened her arms, bringing their bodies together. Katherine groaned to feel her pressed against her. Elena was perfect—she fit in Katherine's arms perfectly.

Christ, she'd suffered decades without contact with others, much less touch, and now here she was feeling her mate, soft and pliant in her arms. She was afraid she was dreaming. Before Elena lost her nerve, her hands dropped to her waist, dragging Katherine more firmly against her. As Katherine stared down into her shimmering eyes, surprised to find that her thumb was slowly brushing Elena's bottom lip. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming.  
**  
AN: So I realize I totally changed TVD plot, but I was lost for a plot, so I hope it's not that bad. I need to hear you guy's opinions. Also any suggestions on what should happen next? Thanks for reading! I wonder if Stefan's thought about Elena yet? Maybe I'll visit Damon and him soon? How does that sound?**

**My response to your reviews – Thanks for the support :)**

laugh4life – Haha thanks! But nah the quality isn't very good. I'm sorry but it has to be their relationship. I'll write another story without a relationship between them okay, but not this one. Argh you're going to hate this story if you don't like Elena/Katherine. Sorry, but thanks for the nice words. Please don't hate me!  
I love your name more :) Oh okay I will read your story Sounds good :)

Sithlord223 – Thank you! :)

Tinkerbell-Lou – Do you just mean in this story, or all the time. I kind of go back and forward but him and Elena are really cute on the show, but I so totally love Damon/Elena or Katherine/Elena. Thanks I've totally forgotten what happens in the end…but thanks! I would too! I don't think she will :) She's smart. I agree Damon's hot and sweet :D. I know I'm sorry I took so long I was really nervous about the story. No lol you're not the only one. 

RaychulHomieG – Oi stop you're embarrassing me, nah jokes! My number one fan! Lol! Thanks for the encouragement! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you're review. I'm sooo not. Of course Katherine's a crazy bitch that's why I love her.

P.s.- So not a genius :| but thanks ;). Glad you hate Stefan! Yay. I agree, so meant to be! I don't know if I'm good at that, but thanks. Love you too! HAHA okay ttyl. No pressure right? ;P

yamiperv – That means a lot to me! Thanks. They are and they would! I'm going to update :) Sorry if it was confusing. Lies…lol thanks.

yamiperv – You did? Yeah I'm toying with the idea that she let herself be taken, I don't know why though lol. Because I don't think that Bonnie's strong enough to take her on, but who knows. Yeah but Bonnie was helping him I don't know if I mentioned that. Curiosity killed the cat. Lol I don't know why I said that. XD

Katerina M. Petrova – Love the name! And I agree if she wasn't in so much danger all the time, I would be jealous. Two hot vampires—make that three. I still kind of am. The danger might be worth it XD

MMISERY – No, you don't and I would totally love to see more. So you should write one. This is my first story, anyone can do it. Do it. Please. I'll read it :). Make it more popular ;).

EachPatrovaGetsASalvatore – I love you're name! I agree I think Elena and Damon can be together and then Stefan and Katherine can be together. But then they go and make really cute Elena/Stefan moments and it makes me so conflicted. I would love to know your view on the matter. Oh and thanks :). 

LivLifeLuvDream – Thanks! I hope it doesn't suck that much.

DreamToAspire – I'm kind of nervous to write this story lol. I am in love with delena too :). I also don't really like slashes, well they kind of grow on me. Some of them. Arrgh sorry it's been more than a month. :( 

Lily Luna Snape Riddle – Thank you for the support!:D 

Delena XoxoTvdoxoX Kefan – Sweet name. I'll love those pairings! I agree I don't either but Elena and Kat are different. I do too :) I think you just inspired another story. I might do a story about the four of them. BTW lol what plot? This story doesn't have a plot lol. Nah jokes but honestly it's a bit thin.


End file.
